


VID: Timber (Westworld Memories)

by deslea



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Multi, Video, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: "Let's make a night/You won't remember/I'll be the one/You won't forget." The hosts' POV on Westworld as their memories take form. Set to "Timber" by Kesha (solo remix).





	VID: Timber (Westworld Memories)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/timber-by-deslea-westworld-2017/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com.


End file.
